


Amor sincero

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard siendo Alucard, Coqueteo sutil, F/M, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Semi AU, Supernatural - Freeform, Transformation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Los sentimientos puros de una joven doncella siempre alcanzan el corazón de su amado caballero. ¿Cierto? O tal vez es solo la divertida experiencia en el cambio de papeles, lo único seguro es que alguno de los involucrados se comporta como una joven doncella.
Relationships: Alucard & Pip Bernadotte, Alucard & Seras Victoria, Alucard/Pip Bernadotte, Alucard/Seras Victoria, Pip Bernadotte & Integra Hellsing, Pip Bernadotte & Seras Victoria, Pip Bernadotte/Integra Hellsing, Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria, Walter Dornez & Seras Victoria, Walter Dornez/Seras Victoria
Kudos: 1





	Amor sincero

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Absoluta y definitivamente hacen falta algunos fics de este emparejamiento. He aquí mi granito de arena. UvU**

**Posdata: No sé qué carajos escribí, jajajaja.**

**Recomendación musical** **:** **Beethoven - Para Elisa "Für Elise**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes de Hellsing son propiedad de Kōta Hirano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo_**

Cercanos están los primeros rayos solares, anunciando el inicio a otro productivo día envuelto por entrenamientos sanguinarios que les permitan sobrevivir a misiones suicidas con el único propósito de mantener a salvo – y en secreto – a la población y la Reina, ¡Obviamente! Nobles actos protagonizados por un grupo de mercenarios, vampiros mascota, una mujer inglesa y su mayordomo. Tan singular reparto de una historia diaria.

Un bostezo escapa de sus labios, frenándolo con su mano izquierda al frente, restriega su ojo con la palma y brinda unas cuantas palmadas a su mejilla para despertarse. Mira la carpeta sostenida por su otra mano, animándose a terminar el recorrido a pie hasta la oficina de su jefa.

\- "Es simple" – se dice mentalmente, trotando por el pasillo. Aminorando el paso, se detiene delante de la puerta de madera, comprobando que su atuendo este suficientemente presentable tras cuatro misiones seguidas de silenciar objetivos sin descansos ni para la hora del té. Limpia una invisible mota de polvo, preparado para el momento de entrega formal de sus reportes escritos.

Anuncia su presencia con golpes consistentes y resonantes a la puerta usando su dedo índice y medio doblados, esperando a recibir permiso el cual no tarda en resonar por la dueña de la voz al otro lado. Abre, retirándose el sombre, procurando que la carpeta con sus informes redactados concienzudamente no vaya a sufrir arrugas o caídas innecesarias, solo para probar la paciencia de Integra.

Llega hasta el frente del escritorio, saludándola nuevamente. Mantiene el sombrero pegado a su pecho, deslizando la carpeta al alcance de la oji azul, regresando a su posición de pie con la mano izquierda detrás de su espalda, mirando un punto cualquiera justo por detrás del asiento de ella.

Con su mano enguantada, Integra coge la carpeta pasando una por una con su índice las varias hojas redactadas por el capitán de misión a penas uno de sus pies toco tierra firme del terreno Hellsing.

Pip bajo su mirada, deseando otorgue su sello de aprobación y así regresar a sus agradables barracas a descansar unas merecidas – no ocho – horas de sueño, pocas, pero suficientes para tenerlo con más de su único ojo entre abierto y sin bostezar al dar indicaciones o reportar cambios en la rutina de entrenamiento.

\- Pasable. – dice ella, apilando la carpeta con el resto de documentos pendientes, aumentando el tamaño de la torre de papel. Bajando la mirada a la hoja en su escritorio, firmo con su estilógrafo, paso un sello humedecido en el cojinete y lo dispuso en una pila de documentos para archivar. – Tienen el día libre por mañana. – La frase fue un coro de ángeles celestiales bajando del mismo cielo – Si alguna situación se presenta, enviare a los otros dos.

Disimulando la gran alegría de la noticia, reverencio a la dama – Gracias, Sir Integra. – usando su sombre para esconder su rostro y brincar como un niño al tener un juguete nuevo. Un día libre, contaba como el periodo de vacaciones más largo que podían recibir. – Informare a los hombres. – Aclarándose la garganta, enderezo su postura, mostrando una sutil sonrisa creciendo en sus labios.

\- Claro, claro. Puedes retirarte ya. – agito su mano izquierda, colocando más hojas repletas de letras por leer y firmas a dar.

El castaño asintió en silencio sin intenciones de quitar otro valioso minuto de trabajo de oficina a su jefa. Despidiéndose con un saludo militar y recolocando el sombrero en su cabeza, dio media vuelta, con grandes zancadas que minorizaran su trayecto a la puerta para abandonar la oficina.

Sintiendo el frio de la perilla metálica rosarle los dedos, antes de siquiera tener un agarre seguro en esta, su voz sonó tan baja y cercana que hizo temblar su cuerpo y no en un buen sentimiento. Girándose velozmente, su espalda quedo pegada a la puerta aun cerrada, tragando saliva por la bizarra situación en que se envolvió – Inesperadamente –.

**_oOo_**

Sus manos enguantadas apoyándose en su pecho, ligeramente en puntillas elevando su estatura y a través de esos cristales redondos sus claros ojos con la súplica grabada por aceptar una declaración absurda.

Distraído por la suavidad de sus pechos que las telas gruesas en su traje intentan cubrir, incluso aunque su propia chaqueta y camisa intervienen, está seguro de la suavidad, incluido el tamaño, pasa con dificultad un trago de saliva. Comienza a pensar en los distintos tipos de municiones e incluido el proceso de recargar un arma en medio de una crisis con ghouls llegando de los cuatro puntos cardinales, necesita construir una barrera entre los pensamientos suave y esponjoso alrededor de su jefa.

\- "¡Jodido cristo!" – se regaña, evadiendo el rostro femenino sonrosado.

Esta hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios claros, ojos alargados adornados con pestañas finas y sedosas, labios delgados y nariz perfilada, poseedora de curvas delicadas enfundada en un traje verde olivo que no busca resaltar sus atributos ni encantar al ojo masculino; con la más simple de las ordenes es capaz de explotar sus sesos o dar libre acceso para que su muerte sea lenta y dolorosa por tener la astucia de si quiera ser tentado por la simple idea de tocarla.

Volvió a bajar la mirada de su único ojo sano a la escena sacada de alguna película romántica, para él, esto era el infierno traído a la tierra, prefería mil veces abrazar a un ghoul que a Integra.

Y aun así… él es un hombre, sigue siendo un hombre, tendría que ser ciego o distraído si pasara por alto la belleza de su jefa, pero no es el tipo de idiota que va soltando piropos u halagos a la mujer que le contrato y no dudaría en meterle una bala donde el sol no brilla al primer comentario o chiste coqueto, eso sin contar al mayordomo de amable sonrisa asesina y al vampiro de clara expresión psicópata. Incluso, aprendió su lección con Seras Victoria, al burlarse de ella por no creer que es un vampiro, acepta – como todo caballero francés – su galante coqueteo aderezado de bromas amistosas para con ella, pero, porque ella es una dulce, divertida, agradable e inocente chica.

Hay un abismal contraste entre su jefa y su _mignonette_. Tiene claro, hasta donde es capaz de llegar solo con una, la otra es un campo minado repleto de advertencias para antes de entrar, dentro, la muerte es lo único seguro a obtener.

Por ello, la situación en si misma es sencillamente una tremenda estupidez. – Te amo – repite ella, con el sonroso expandiéndose por sus mejillas, la desesperación de su voz porque crea en sus palabras, en una afirmación única en la vida, en su corazón siendo honesto. Sus expresiones y la forma de hacerlo tan impropios de Integra, jamás consentiría un acercamiento impersonal aún menos si es con uno de sus soldados de paga.

Pip pasa otro trago grueso de saliva, felicitándose en usar sus brazos como freno entre la puerta y su cuerpo para no terminar completamente recargado, con el oído alerta a los pasos del mayordomo y con lo poco de su visión periférica atento a incursiones sorpresa desde alguna pared, suelo o el techo. ¡Cualquier superficie es posible!

\- "Esto es ridículo. ¡Horrible y espeluznantemente ridículo!" – El sudor frio cae de su frente, ahora el cansancio se multiplicará al doble por el innecesario desgaste de energía, pero, encontrar la forma de librarse de un escenario perturbador y solo creado a partir de una mente trastornada es mejor que una bala incrustada en su frente o algún lugar importante en él.

\- Bernadotte – su nombre pronunciado en un tono de voz profundo combinado al acento inglés, perdiendo todo rastro de seriedad característico, eliminaron el color en la piel de Pip, enviando el calor a otra zona, justo entre debajo de la pretina de sus pantalones. – Te amo.

Ya podía visualizar la ceremonia funeraria con lluvia goteando por todo el jardín, una fotografía de él antes de descender el ataúd a la tierra para ser sepultado, seguido de una serie infinita de disparos al pobre marco de la imagen con su rostro seguido de su cuerpo inerte dentro de la caja de madera. ¡Eso no podía ser una muerte digna! – y ¿Con que motivo seguir agujerando su inocente cuerpo? –

Inspiro profundo, llenándose de valor con el aire inflando sus pulmones, presiono sus dientes contra su labio inferior, disculpándose mentalmente con Integra, la sujeto fuertemente por los hombros separándola unos centímetros de su pecho. Con el temblor corriendo por sus brazos, miro a la mujer directo a los ojos, intentando articular alguna excusa creíble que le permitiera abandonar la oficina – de una vez – antes de recibir el ceño fruncido o un balazo de advertencia rozándole la mejilla. Sin embargo, la mujer de largos cabellos rubios le sonreía ladinamente, recargándose en su toque, aprovechando su momentánea distracción, al perderse en la expresión de Integra, su mano derecha fue tomada por la izquierda de la mujer, llevándola a su rostro, dejando que la acunara.

El brillo repleto de deseo, envió una descarga a cada fibra de los músculos de Pip, sonrojándose en el acto, percatándose de la resequedad de su boca.

Solo bastaron unos suaves pasos de Integra, para tenerlo atrapado contra la puerta, usando la suavidad de su cuerpo como detonante. Pip pestañeo incrédulo, ¿acababa de pensar en Integra y suave dentro de la misma oración?... ¡Otra vez! – "Estoy jodido" – lloro mentalmente, deseando haber disfrutado de algunos otros placeres mundanos y ser irresponsable con los informes de misión.

La textura de la tela en su guante contra su piel lo libero de su ensimismamiento, haciéndolo chillar – nada masculino – obteniendo una divertida risilla entre dientes de Integra y una mirada con ternura recargada de prometedoras travesuras que se mantendrían en secreto, solo para ellos.

Apetecibles labios, suficientemente tentadores para cubrirlos con los propios, olvidando cualquier tipo de consecuencia que fuese a caer sobre él. Bastaba inclinarse unos cuantos centímetros y el tacto seria hecho, un trato sellado sin la posibilidad de romperse o absolverse. ¡Aceptaría la tentación con todo y el castigo de pecar!

El corazón palpitándole más allá de un latir normal, su sangre corriendo a velocidades increíbles por sus venas, acumulándose en los lugares inadecuados, develando su ansiedad y nerviosismo por el momento.

Anhelaba sentir el tacto de la piel de Integra contra la suya, saborearla, fundirse y perderse. Todo de ella, un manjar excitante para cualquier mortal que pusiera sus ojos sobre ella.

Pero como un hechizo, un tintineo agito la mente de Pip – "¿Ojos?" – mirándola una vez más, ahora era escaso el espacio dividiéndolos. Su propio cuerpo recostado – duramente – contra la puerta, mientras sostenía el de Integra tan levemente que con el mínimo movimiento el esperado beso se produciría.

Parpadeo, un zumbido en sus orejas y la comprometedora situación en la que se hallaba con su jefa paso a segundo plano, enfocándose a detalle el rostro de la mujer, inspiro y exhalo por su nariz, basto un brillo carmesí anteponiéndose a los azules cristal de Integra con la sonrisa enseñando colmillos afilados, su pulso se disparó. Empuja con fuerza el cuerpo de la mujer al otro lado de la habitación, desenfundando su arma sujetada a la cintura y disparando una serie de cuatro balas, atinando a lugares diferentes de la habitación siendo solo una la que alcanzo a rozar la mejilla de Integra, ocasionándole un rasguño por el cual se filtró el precioso líquido vital rojizo, ella miro sorprendida al castaño.

Con las manos temblando, Pip sostuvo su arma, contando la cantidad de cartuchos disponibles en sus bolsillos más las balas y el tiempo que tardarían los refuerzos en aparecer tras escuchar su alboroto. En ningún momento dejo de apuntarle, viéndola llevar su mano enguantada a la marca hecha por su arma, delineando el contorno, manchando las puntas de sus dedos y ponerle al frente de ella.

Integra rio, rio con tal fuerza que helo sus huesos, los ojos cristalizados de azul tenue se rodearon de una estela rojiza y su socarrona sonrisa se extendió con puntiagudos colmillos sangrientos. Poco a poco el rostro de la mujer comenzó a deformarse, cambiando de su color bronceado a uno pálido, las hebras rubias cenizas, en negro, el verde olivo de su traje en rojo y los guantes tan blancos con las marcas de un sello carmesí.

\- Felicitaciones, capitán. – Una voz masculina, vibrante de goce hablo – Me asombra su capacidad para diferencia a mi ama.

\- Ya vez – Le correspondió la sonrisa ladina, aunque la esquina de su labio temblara – Soy un hombre que no olvida fácilmente a una mujer como ella.

\- Por supuesto. – Asintió, moviendo sus cabellos oscuros en una masa grumosa, señalando con su índice la marca desaparecida en su mejilla – Tan caballeroso de su parte al no dudar en disparar.

La figura del vampiro se irguió delante de Pip, sus sombras girando a su alrededor llevándose lo último del traje olivo y las curvas femeninas, sin rastros de las pocas manchas de sangre que cayeron por el deliberado ataque de Pip. La sonrisa en sus rasgos no disminuía y el brillo en sus ojos aumentando, crispaban los nervios del castaño.

\- ¡Suficiente Alucard! – La voz de Integra resonó por la habitación, deteniendo los pasos del vampiro. El castaño dejo salir el aire retenido por sus pulmones – Victoria, tú también.

Una neblina grisácea floto por la habitación comenzando a distorsionar el espacio, la oscuridad que antes solo disminuía por la entrada de luz de luna filtrándose por el gran ventanal fue sustituido por la luz artificial de la habitación. Alucard se hizo a un lado, permitiendo ver a Seras con su uniforme amarillo de dos, medias blancas y botas parada a la izquierda de Integra, con lo que parecían gotas de sudor rodando por su rostro, sosteniéndose del escritorio para recuperar la respiración; mientras, la mujer de cabellos rubios cenizos, calaba por última vez su cigarrillo, apagándolo en el cenicero. – Una demostración casi perfecta, chica policía. – aplaudió Alucard.

Con palidez en su rostro, Seras asintió – G-gracias m-maestro – aspiro aire para sus pulmones muertos recomponiendo su voz al hablar pausadamente y resintiendo un dolor en sus estomago que por poco la hace devolver su toma de sangre. – Ugh… t-tengo que retirarme, Sir Integra no me- ugh… sintió bien ugh… - cubrió su boca con la palma, tragándose el vómito rojizo que amenazaba manchar parte de los documentos y ropa de Integra. La rubia ceniza asintió, levantándose de su silla, tomando a Seras por los hombros permitiéndole que recostara su peso en ella.

\- Alucard. – el vampiro se deslizo en un cumulo oscuro de sombras, apareciendo al frente de ambas mujeres. – Llévala a su habitación, hare que Walter entregue una ración extra de sangre.

El vampiro tomo a Seras por los hombros, alejándola del apoyo en el cuerpo de Integra, alzándola en brazos procurando que su cabeza descansara en su pecho y su otro brazo sostuviera las piernas de la rubia, se despidió de Integra y lanzo una pequeña sonrisa repleta de colmillos y ojos brillantes a Pip, introduciéndose en un vórtice oscuro formado en el ventanal tras la silla de Integra.

Tras la partida de ambos vampiros, el castaño se permitió respirar tranquilamente, detectando el temblor pasando por sus dedos haciendo que su arma comenzara a resbalarse. – Bernadotte – brinco en su lugar, malabareando la pistola entre sus manos, logrando retenerla por la boquilla antes de que rebotara. Miro a la mujer con su cigarrillo entre los labios, exhalando una calada de humo, trago saliva pesadamente sintiendo la humedad refrescar su garganta y volverse un gran peso, esa si era su jefa, no la tétrica actuación duplicada de Alucard. – Agradezco tu participación, ya puedes marcharte. Descansa.

Asintió automáticamente, sin palabras para devolver la cortesía de Integra, recogió el arma del suelo devolviéndola al interior de su funda, giro el pestillo de la puerta y salió. Caminando por el pasillo, se detuvo a maldecir, golpeándose con la palma contra su frente – "¡ESTUVE POR BESAR A ALUCARD!, ¡AGH!" – jalo el flequillo cubriendo su lado izquierdo, continuando avanzando por el pasillo. Necesitaba una cerveza, seguido de un sueño reparador… ¡URGENTE!

**_oOo_**

Miro el humo flotar por encima de su cabeza, pensando en algunos aros para acompañar las nubes gruesas y sin formas definidas sopladas por sus labios al fumar su cigarrillo.

Guardo los restos de colilla en una pequeña bolsa de piel, tomando su última probada de tabaco, exhalando profundamente para formar los arillos blanquecinos, logrando cuatro consecutivos y un quinto bastante deforme. Apago el pequeño cigarrillo dentro de su bolsa de piel gris, cerrándola y guardándola al interior de su chaleco.

\- Disfrutando de su día libre, Bernadotte.

Saltando de pie, giro a su izquierda, saludando militarmente a la líder de Hellsing, olvidando la vergüenza pasada en su oficina y a plena vista de los movimientos "seductores" empleados por Alucard. Estuvo seguro de escuchar una risa entre dientes, seguido del permiso para descansar, bajo su mano y finalmente miro a Integra, notando que su común traje de dos piezas a un solo color, había sido reemplazado por solo una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos con botones parecidos a conchas, marcando el contorno de su pecho, la cruz colgada alrededor de su cuello, una falda suelta de tablones con cuatro o cinco dedos por debajo de la rodilla en color marfil y botines negros de agujeta con un tacón de tres centímetros.

Impresionado más por el cambio de atuendo que la hermosa apariencia de Integra, alzando una ceja, comprueba la hora en su reloj de muñeca, el sol aun este lo suficientemente alto en el cielo. Asiente satisfecho y agradecido aún es temprano para que los miembros nocturnos continúen en sus horas de sueño y muy alejados de despertar antes del oscurecimiento en el cielo.

\- He… ¡Si!, gracias nuevamente. Jefa. – la resequedad de sus labios en cada palabra, delataba su nerviosismo e incomodidad al ignorarla unos cuantos segundos – Sube el ánimo de los hombres. – complemento, riendo tensamente, tomando sus opciones de huida sin ofender a la dama.

\- No soy Alucard.

\- ¡Lo se! – grito, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, sus mejillas subiendo de color y apreciando la sonrisa ladina de Integra. Dejando caer los brazos, frunció el labio inferior, con sus pómulos coloreados, ese no era un recuerdo agradable. Ser seducido por un vampiro está en el parámetro de fantasías masculinas, pero, que involucran a una vampiresa… no al vampiro de aproximadamente quinientos años y masculino en toda la extensión de la palabra.

\- Resulto beneficioso en ambas partes, Bernadotte. – arreglo los cabellos de su flequillo cubriéndole el rostro – No fue la gran cosa.

\- ¿Para quién? – pregunto sarcástico – Por mi parte, ya imaginaba la descarga de munición por todo mi cuerpo y una demanda por acosar a mi jefa.

Disimulando su diversión, Integra subió la montura de sus anteojos – En efecto, lo cual no fue el caso, solo un entrenamiento, que espero poner en práctica próximamente con sus hombres.

\- ¿En-entre-entrenamiento? – el asentimiento silencioso de Integra confirmo sus palabras. Ni loco volvería a participar – concienzudamente – en una actividad que involucre al vampiro seduciéndolo a él o sus hombres, imitando la forma de Integra. – Debe estar bromeando, mis hombres no-

\- Bernadotte, la experiencia es importante. Usted fue capaz de percibir la verdadera forma de Alucard tras el disfraz a pesar del apoyo de Seras proyectando la imagen de mi oficina en su mente.

\- Q-quizás… ¡Pero!, ¿Por qué… porque tenía que ser usted?

\- Necesita estar preparado para todos los escenarios posibles, no basta con entrenamiento físico o cuan desarrolladas estén sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y uso de armas de fuego, si su mente es susceptible a los juegos mentales, entonces haber contratado a su grupo no fue más que una mala inversión.

\- ¡HA!, con todo respeto, Sir Integra. – Un tanto molesto, elevo el tono de su voz – Los gansos salvajes seremos un grupo de mercenarios, pero no hay duda de nuestro historial laboral. Y por sobre ello, como su líder, no ignorare que nos acaba de insultar. – cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, alzando su rostro intimidante.

Integra imito la postura de Pip, frunciendo el entrecejo y sonriendo – ¿Y qué hará al respecto Capitán? – su pregunta sonaba a un reto, que Pip estaba dispuesto a tomar.

\- Ponga la fecha y hora para su entrenamiento mental.

\- Gracias por su comprensión. – ladeo el rostro sin apartar la sonrisa.

\- No hay de qué.

La tensión podía palparse con los dedos y cortarse con el menos afilado de los cuchillos, Pip, seguro de ya no tener otro asunto a tratar con su empleadora y ansioso por beber una generosa cantidad de alcohol para calmar su sed con cierto grado de irritabilidad. Reunió cada onza de formalidad adornada de profesionalismo dirigido a Integra y despedirse de ella hasta verse nuevamente para recibir las ordenes oficiales de su entrenamiento sacado MUY acertadamente del aburrimiento vampírico. – Bernadotte – se detuvo a medio paso, mirando por sobre el hombro a Integra. – Mañana, Walter te proporcionara algunas ropas adecuadas, serás mi escolta en una reunión con miembros de la mesa redonda.

\- ¿Disculpe? – regreso sobre sus pasos, ignorando la sensatez y discreción al espacio personal de Integra – ¿Yo?, ¿En una fiesta?

\- Nunca dije fiesta, es una reunión.

\- Si, sí. – agito su verticalmente al frente, enfatizando sus palabras – Diferimos en los términos, pero, habrá comida, bebida y una aburrida junta de ancianos, ¿no?

\- En palabras simples, puede verse de ese modo.

\- Walter es tu acompañante y escolta.

Exhalo con agotamiento al ser EXPLICITA con algo simple – Bernadotte, creo que estas malentendiendo algo, no estoy dándote la opción de rechazar o siquiera considerarlo. – Reposo las manos en su cintura – TÚ ocuparas el lugar de Walter, si tienes quejas al respecto, podemos arreglarlo en un recorte presupuestario en el salario de los Gansos salvajes.

Atacando a sus ganancias, Pip acepto la amargada derrota, rascando bajo su barbilla – … Ah… Lo capto, lo capto. ¿Formal?

\- A las 18:00 hrs. No tolerare retrasos. – despidiéndose con un movimiento de muñeca, giro sobre sus tacones, dejando al castaño con la preciada soledad a la cual intento escapar y librarse de lo que supone una incómoda designación de tareas extras.

Despeinando su cabello, tomo rumbo a la zona de tiro, con suerte tendría el lugar completo para él, practicaría su puntería y liberar el estrés acumulado. – "Gran día de descanso" – pisoteo la hierba con fuerza, considerándolo una venganza secreta para con su empleadora – "Al menos, espero pague las horas extra."

**_oOo_**

Smoking elegante – costoso – en color azul oscuro, una incómoda corbata de moño, reloj de muñeca en color plateado, zapatos bicolores – hechos a medida – con agujetas oscuras cuidadosamente hechas. Un pañuelo blanco, con la inicial "H" bordada en dorado, resguardado en el interior del bolsillo externo en el pecho. Su común trenza alrededor de su cuello, colgaba detrás de su espalda, juro ver a Walter con un par de tijeras perfectamente afiladas y listas para cortar su amado cabello, por suerte, Sir Integra lo apresuro al auto, ya que, la hora acordada para la reunión tenía escasos minutos de sobra en contraste del tiempo a su trayecto.

Lo que un cambio de atuendo provoca en una persona, es magia. ¡Magia pura! Lucho porque sus ojos y palabras no se desviarán peligrosamente a un coqueteo casual, por la apariencia de Integra. Tomaría la responsabilidad de sus actos, pero, no completamente, está acostumbrado a verla en trajes de dos piezas, nada más femenino que el corbatín alrededor de su cuello y probablemente la cadena con cruz.

Lucia peligrosamente hermosa, con su vestido largo color verde pistache, dejando ver parte de su pecho sin ser escote, sosteniéndose de sus hombros con dos tirantes delgados, acentuando en su cintura y la falda cayendo en vuelo con tal delicadeza que podía presumir de ser una princesa la que venía bajando por las escaleras, sosteniéndose en un par de tacones abiertos por los dedos, decorados con cintas de pequeñas piedras blancas. Su largo cabello suelto y perfectamente peinado, agregando broches en la misma tonalidad del vestido y perlas blancas. Maquillaje o no maquillaje, importaba poco, su belleza trascendía a cualquier estereotipo o habladuría formándose a su alrededor.

\- Jefa.

\- Silencio, Bernadotte.

El castaño apretó sus labios, tragándose la réplica, paso su vista por el salón adornado de cristales costosos, música instrumental armonizando el ambiente y dos mesas rectangulares largas repletas de comida y bebidas – más allá de su salario – a disposición de los invitados, unas cuantas mesas circulares a los lados de la pista de baile. Atrapo algunas miradas curiosas y escucho susurros nada discretos dirigidos a su jefa y otros tantos curiosos por su presencia en lugar de Walter.

Disfrazarse y pasar desapercibido como su escolta tenía que estar incluido en alguna parte de su contrato, un par de armas se resguardaban en su costoso saco, junto a un pequeño radio que enviara a su personal de asalto principal en caso de que se requiriera una salida veloz de Sir Integra. Tuvo libertad en disfrutar de la comida y bebida, seguiría a la mujer hasta la oscura y posiblemente lúgubre sala de reunión con una mesa redonda u ovalada, con ella a la cabeza, escuchando diligentemente y permitiendo a su mente divagar sobre el tipo de sostén que usa Seras al salir en misiones, pero, no, la velada no iba, ni se acercaba a llevarlo a esa sala de reunión tradicional de los cuentos de caballeros y dragones.

En cuanto ingreso y anunciaron la llegada de otros tantos invitados – desconocidos – el organizador pidió elevar sus copas en una felicitación por el nacimiento de su nieto, agradeciendo en acompañarle en tal efusiva festividad, dejando por un instante sus deberes. Estuvo tentado a escupir su trago, cuando los ojos de Integra se desviaron de él y fue por otra bebida alcoholizada para seguir brindando.

Reflexionando los eventos, llego a una inesperada conclusión – "Sir Integra… ¿m-me mintió?" – Dio un sorbo a su copa, calmando las crecientes dudas respecto a su papel de escolta. De espaldas a una de las columnas color marfil miro a los ocupantes en la pista de baile y unos cuantos infantes intentando demostraciones magistrales de sus habilidades danzantes. – "Ella si me engaño" – rio escéptico, despidiéndose melodramáticamente de un porcentaje en su pago, volteo con Integra de pie a su lado, invitarla para un baile no sería la gran cosa, pero, su pregunta murió antes de ser pronunciada.

La mano de Integra se extendía hacia él, sus dedos ligeramente doblados con la palma hacia abajo, esperando pacientemente a ser tomada.

Bajo la copa, colocándola en la mesa dispuesta para las copas usadas, tenía una cuantas miradas encima y susurros indiscretos, comprobó la hora en su reloj y termino por calcular la distancia de la mansión hasta el lugar de la fies- ¡Reunión!

Seguía sin oscurecer y ella estuvo con él prácticamente desde el instante en que dejaron la mansión Hellsing e ingresaron a su destinada reunión. Por tanto, no tenía que temer a otra prueba rutinaria de identificación vampiresa, solo, preocuparse de que su mano no bajara más allá de la cintura o sus ojos se desviaran al escaso escote y las curvas marcadas por el vestido. ¿Tendría que decirle algún cumplido?, ¡No!, eso era un boleto directo a golpear su entre pierna o llamar a Alucard, además que estaría de sobra por las horas pasada con la mujer y sin palabras galantes… ¡Un baile!, ¡Solo un baile y la prueba de fuego seria superada!

Se motivo con esa sencilla frase, sonriendo hasta donde sus pómulos tensos le permitían mover sus labios, reverencio a Integra, con una mano en su pecho y la otra tomando camino a la de Integra, quedando debajo. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron contra la palma – Sera un placer – respondió ella a la pregunta sin pronunciar. Con sus manos suspendidas en al aire y tocándose tan suavemente como una pluma al caer fuera de un ave.

Los murmullos fueron silenciados y la sorpresa paso por cada rostro.

\- Nunca imagine que ella tuviera a tal joven caballero, en secreto.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. No es ella la que… tú sabes… "eso"

\- Shh… puede escucharnos.

\- Ugh. Ahora me dieron escalofríos. Me lamento por ese caballero. Casarse con una Hellsing es una maldición de por vida.

Una música suave, lenta y agradable al oído, hecha de instrumentos de cuerda a notas que te llevan a sostener a tu pareja para no dejarla ir y compartir esa danza como un intercambio, un secreto y una increíble conversación, donde se dicen tanto para que sus corazones se comuniquen y resuenen hasta que la última estrofa pase por los instrumentos.

Lo que lleva a una GRAN probabilidad de que los ojos del mercenario y la caballero topen, estando sus cuerpos a milímetros de rozarse, cuidando que sus movimientos coincidan con el ritmo y entre ellos. Pip no está seguro si sonríe por los nervios o confiado porque su baile se vea tan bien como cree, pero, mañana colgara un cartel que diga: Baile con mi jefa y sigo vivo. Integra le devuelve la sonrisa, tan sutilmente como marcan los modales ingleses, sin burlarse o endulzar con un comentario sarcástico, es más un: Por fin te has calmado

¿Quién puede culparlo?

Esta en una mortal cuerda floja, con letras rojas claras, brillantes y enormes, advirtiéndole de no sobrepase en su papel de escolta. ¿O será Alucard jugando con su mente?, el simple pensamiento ya le da escalofríos. Saca de su sistema esa idea, centrándose nuevamente en el baile y la mujer a quien sostiene, procurando pasar su ojo por los invitados cerca de la pista de baile y algunas otras parejas a su alrededor.

Y la tonada, finaliza. Las parejas aplauden, unos cuantos agradeciendo el compartir una pieza, otros retirándose de la pista y algunos como Integra y él, esperando por una segunda canción. – Jefa, ¿usted gu-

\- Bailar una o dos piezas no está de más, es un formalismo.

\- Oh, bueno, sí. Jajaja cierto. – ríe forzado, el silencio se extiende más de unos diez segundos. Los músicos eligieron tomar un descanso o se quedaron sin canciones de pareja, Pip hace nudos en su cabeza por temas de conversación sin invadir la vida privada de su jefa y tenga ese corte al presupuesto.

\- Has desempeñado tu papel adecuadamente. – Integra es quien toma la palabra mirando alrededor del salón.

\- ¿He? – ella… ¿Lo estaba halagando?, parpadeo, asintiendo y agradeciendo por ello.

\- Respecto a tu técnica de baile – Prosiguió, encontrando su mirada con la de ella – podrías intentar relajar tus músculos, me es difícil moverme si tu estas guiándome bruscamente.

\- ¡C-cla-claro! – sus mejillas se colorearon, ignorando el latido repentino de su corazón – Ejem. Por supuesto, jefa. Déjamelo a mí. – Una nueva pieza de música comenzó, parejas unidas que bailaban despacio en un abrazo constrictor que indicaba el no dejarse ir ni, aunque fueran a tropezarse. Sujetando a Integra con delicadeza, nuevamente aseguraba la distancia a milímetros de rozarse, pero, la mujer, cambio la dirección tradicional de sus manos, rodeando el cuello de Pip. Mecánicamente, apoyo sus manos en la cintura de Integra, calculando su tamaño y concluyendo en lo estrecha y delicada que se sentía.

Pip opto por olvidarse – momentáneamente – de las repercusiones al intimar con su jefa, al menos para un baile, después de todo, un trabajo es un trabajo. Y la comida no estaba tan mal.

**_oOo_**

La bebida rojiza descendió en un hilo espeso dejando solo manchas dentro del envoltorio plástico, hasta la ultima gota cayo dentro del vaso plástico.

\- ¿Se siente mejor?, señorita Victoria – pregunto Walter, entregándole la bebida a la draculina. Ella asintió, agradecida por la comida, acercando sus labios a la orilla y dando un pequeño trago hasta beberlo con más confianza.

Detuvo su ingesta de sangre, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta extendida por el mayordomo – Si, gracias Walter. – alzo el vaso con la mitad del líquido rojo aun dentro – Últimamente el maestro ha aumentado los entrenamientos dejándome sin nada de sangre.

\- Trate de no sobre esforzarse – recomendó con algo de preocupación – Es un vampiro, pero también un activo de Hellsing.

Agradecida por las palabras, Seras le sonrió dispuesta a cumplir su petición – Claro. – bebió de un trago el resto de la sangre, entregándole el vaso al mayordomo – Hm… Hoy está todo tranquilo. ¿Dónde está Sir Integra? – Le parecía extraño no escuchar los gritos de la maestra de su maestro, especialmente con la prueba de entrenamiento en que participo.

Fue invitada a una fiesta de cumpleaños y el capitán Bernadotte funge como su escolta. – Explico, colocando el vaso vacío en una charola junto a la tina con hielos de su sangre, Seras asintió lentamente. Walter palmeo los cabellos de la draculina, dando una pequeña reverencia para retirarse por esa noche. – Descanse.

\- Lo hare. – despidió al mayordomo con un movimiento de mano, regresando a la comodidad de su ataúd, comenzó a levantar la tapa, sellando toda la luz que pudiera entrar y perturbar su descanso. – "Solo me pregunto… ¿Por qué si estábamos probando mis habilidades de hipnosis, el maestro tuvo que disfrazarse como Sir Integra?" – dejo escapar un bostezo, girándose a la izquierda y acurrucándose en la suavidad de las telas. Descansaría lo suficiente para recuperar las heridas en su cuerpo y antes del amanecer hablaría directamente con su maestro respecto a su espartano entrenamiento, además si se daba la oportunidad también comentaría con Sir Integra acerca de la implementación de sus habilidades para las prácticas en campo abierto de los gansos salvajes.

**_oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y como siempre digo, si faltan fics de la shipp… ¡Crearlos es la única solución!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
